


Vanilla Cream

by Evee_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, a small little thing from chapter 228, hinata has a thing for kageyama's hands, shameless fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: Warm fingers, vanilla hand lotion and furiously beating hearts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to procrastinate writing something else... Go me! Unbeta'd so if there's any mistakes please let me know!

Kageyama has no idea how this happened. Hinata in his _house,_ in his _room_ sitting on his _bed_ with their knees touching as Kageyama’s heart flew a mile a minute was definitely not how he imagined his evening to go.

 

***

 

With the spring interhigh but a week away, obviously tensions during volleyball practice were high. Even so, Hinata seemed as stressed as when they play an important match, which seemed like too much given their time left. The distractedness seemed to bleed into everything he did and it started to piss Kageyama off and vaguely, he remembers his own nervousness earlier that day when he decided to confront the smaller boy.

 

 _"_ Hinata are you free after practice? I want to talk to you about today.”  He had asked, trying to school his expression into a smile. He probably failed though, seeing as how Hinata stiffened up and the blood rushed out of his face. It was the kind of constipated look he always made when he needed to run to the washroom. Nevertheless, he let out a warbled “Yes!” Before scurrying away hurriedly.

 

***

 

Hinata is practically a ball of vibrating nerves perched on the edge of Kageyama’s neatly made bed as he brings in a cup of tea. A trill of irritation goes through Kageyama as he flops onto the bed next to him.

 

_Am I that scary to be around?_

 

“Hey Hinata, What’s wrong?” He asks instead.

 

Hinata startles, orange hair bouncing. “W-what do you mean? Nothing’s wrong!”

 

“I know the Interhigh is soon, but you’re way too nervous and it’s affecting your concentration.” Kageyama sighs. “I know you don’t like me, but at least trust me enough to talk to me about these things…” He murmurs.

 

“No, no, no! Everything’s okay!” Hinata squawks, arms flailing. He presses his lips together as if steeling himself and scoots closer until their knees barely brush. “Actually,” He whispers, “I wanted to try something…”

 

Kageyama cocks his head in confusion. “… Sure?”

 

Hinata jumps up from his seated position, nearly tripping in the process of retrieving his schoolbag. He pulls out a bottle, before plopping back down.

 

“Can I… touch you?” He mumbles, cheeks rosy and eyes averted.

 

Kageyama can feel his own blush rising on his cheeks and his mind go blank as he gapes at the other boy.

 

Hinata takes the silence as a yes, popping open the bottle and pouring its contents into his palm. The smell of vanilla drifts up to Kageyama’s nose and he crinkles his face in bewilderment.

 

“I heard that you always keep your hands in pristine condition… and I just really wanted to admire them? I guess?” Hinata’s voice wavers as he speaks and his face goes several shades darker as he talks.

 

He holds Kageyama’s hands gently in his, drawing swirling patterns onto his palms with the hand lotion. Kageyama cringes inwardly and curses his cold clammy hands but the feeling is soothed away by vanilla and warm fingers. Hinata looks at him with eyes filled with something he can’t place, fingers sweeping firm, broad strokes against his knuckles, then kneading circles into his palms. Hinata runs his fingers up his palms, up, up, up, to the tips of his fingers and the ticklish, tender feeling leaves him trembling.

 

Kageyama’s chest feels full to bursting, all the words he doesn’t know how to put together stuck in his throat. Wordlessly, he clasps their fingers together and tugs gently. They settle against the headboard of the bed shoulder to shoulder, the feeling of thumbs gliding against each other’s skin lulling them both into a daze.

 

***

 

Kageyama’s mom finds them asleep against each other with fingers intertwined and smiles softly as she tucks the duvet around both their shoulders.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how the characterization is in this one?? Hmu if you find any issues! Also find me on tumblr and twitter @rainbowderpyhead


End file.
